Destins croisés
by buzinette
Summary: Il est parti ainsi que sa famille et il a fallu survivre sans LUI … jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Poussée par sa volonté, elle fera tout pour changer LEUR histoire...au dépend de son amitié si il le faut... Tous les perso seront présents mais surprenant...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Votre dossier, le plan du campus se trouve à l'intérieur, votre emploi du temps de la première semaine également. Vous verrez avec vos professeurs pour le reste du semestre. Des questions ?"

Après réflexion, j'aurais dû dire oui … mais bien sûr, trop fière et surtout trop impressionnée par le ton autoritaire et dénué de sentiments de la secrétaire, je n'avais pas voulu la déranger plus longtemps et retarder les autres étudiants derrière moi par la même occasion…grossière erreur …

Après une heure à tourner en rond, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé comment m'orienter dans ce dédale de bâtiment tous plus impressionnant les uns que les autres et je sentais déjà que j'allais être en retard pour le premier cours…géniale !!!!

Pourquoi est ce que je me retrouvais ici après tout, je ne serais plus dire… Le brouhaha des discussions animées des étudiants autour de moi se faisait de plus en plus lointain alors que mon esprit vagabondait vers d'autres sphères …

_J'avais plutôt bien réussi mais examen de fin d'année, et ce malgré l'accident l'année précédente et les jours sombres qui avaient suivi. J'avais peu à peu remonté la pente grâce à mes amis de la réserve et m'étais noyée dans les études pour tenter d'oublier. J'avais donc eu le choix sur le lieu de mon futur supplice. Les dossiers d'inscription que j'avais envoyé à Darmouth, Harvard et Yale, plus pour faire plaisir à mes parents que poussée par une véritable envie de continuer mes études, avaient tous les trois étaient acceptés et j'avais même obtenu une bourse. Si mon choix s'était porté ici, c'était uniquement avec l'espoir inavouée qu' IL serait peut être aussi dans cette université. Je savais que son frère et sa sœur devaient l'intégrer l'année de leur départ. IL les y avait peut être suivi après l'accident…_

_J'avais beau cacher du mieux possible la déchirure que m'avait causé sa perte, je savais que je ne pouvais vivre sans LUI et sa famille. Leur départ précipité 2 ans plus tôt m'avait complètement anéantie…_

Je secouais la tête pour sortir de ce moment d'égarement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon esprit replonger dans ses souvenirs trop douloureux. Je devais absolument reprendre le court de ma vie et garder la tête haute. Penser à LUI ne m'avait jamais aidé dans mes instants de panique et je sentais bien qu'un instant de panique pointait le bout de son nez. Je décidais alors de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'aborder un étudiant pour lui demander son aide.

Je repérais deux jeunes étudiantes aux visages paisibles qui discutaient tranquillement devant une fontaine. Je me dirigeais alors vers elles.

_ Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger mais je suis un peu perdu. Je cherche le Kellogg auditorium, vous seriez me dire ou il se trouve ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ A ces premières années alors… ils ne savaient même pas lire cette année…de pire en pire, soupira la plus grande des deux en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu es juste devant en fait, me précisa la seconde en pointant le panneau du bâtiment situé à la gauche .

Tournant les yeux vers celui-ci, je pu en effet découvrir le nom du bâtiment que j'avais mis une heure à chercher et qui s'étalait maintenant devant moi sur un panneau de 3 m sur 5. En rougissant devant ma propre bêtise, je remerciais les deux filles et me dirigeait vers le bâtiment.

Cette année allait être difficile, très difficile…


	2. 1 L'apercevoir

**Chapitre 1 : L'apercevoir…**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que mon calvaire avait commencé. Et malheureusement pour moi, mon sens de l'orientation ne s'était pas miraculeusement amélioré. Le dédale des bâtiments était sans commune mesure avec celui des couloirs qui n'aurait donné des cauchemars, si tenté j'avais pu dormir…

Quoique difficile à localiser, je n'avais pas de difficulté pour comprendre les cours et je commençais même à apprécier certains de mes professeurs. De nature peu social, aucune des personnes avec qui j'avais eu l'occasion de discuter avant les cours ne semblaient très intéressantes. J'avais suscité la curiosité par mes arrivées toujours tardives les premiers jours. Mais l'agacement de certain se peignait déjà sur leur visage et je sentais l'animosité à mon encontre grandir à chacun de mes retards matinaux.

Mes premières recherches pour LES trouver sur le campus LUI ou SA famille n'avaient pas abouti ce qui n'était pas pour améliorer mon moral.

Et pour couronner le tout, ma cafetière s'était mise en grève ce matin sans déposer de préavis. Je devais absolument trouver un vendeur de café avant de me rendre à mon premier cours de la journée si je voulais espérer comprendre ce que le prof raconterait.

Il me semblait avoir aperçu un vendeur dans la rue adjacente au bâtiment où devait avoir lieu mon premier cours de la journée. Celle-ci grouillait de monde comme chaque matin et je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas imaginé la présence du café.

Je me tenais sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir de poser mes yeux sur le lieu de salut lorsque mon regard s'accrocha au sien pendant quelques secondes. Sous le choc, mon cœur rata quelques battements et je perdis l'équilibre ce qui me ramena brutalement à la réalité. L'esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil et de caféine, je cru pendant un instant à un mirage.

Je restais au milieu de la rue, les bras pantelant, attendant de décider si mon esprit me jouait des tours ou si j'avais enfin retrouvé sa trace.

Des images de la clairière et de nos derniers moments de complicité s'imposaient à mon esprit. Je sentais encore le contact sensuel de ses lèvres sur les miennes et je revoyais ses magnifiques yeux or qui pétillaient quand il me regardait amoureusement.

Puis les images changèrent et je reviens au moment de l'accident, la haine que je pouvais lire dans les yeux de son frère, sa peur face à ce qui s'était passé, l'annonce de leur départ et les jours qui avaient suivi.

Je haletais. Je fermais les yeux et je senti les larmes ruisseler sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Je voulais croire en la possibilité de reprendre notre vie ensemble. Je devais garder espoir.

Je secouais la tête pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions et ralentir le rythme effréné des battements de mon cœur.

La seule solution envisageable en cet instant était de vérifier s'il était vraiment présent dans la rue ou si mon subconscient avait décidé de recommencer à me torturer. J'étais venu dans cette ville pour le retrouver et je serais bien idiote de fuir face à lui à la première occasion que j'avais de lui expliquer.

Je reprenais le contrôle de mes jambes pour contourner la personne qui se tenait devant moi. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra de nouveau quand mon regard se posa sur son corps parfait. Il me tournait le dos mais je n'avais aucun doute sur son identité. Le T-shirt noir qu'il portait dessinait à merveille les courbes de son dos. Les rayons du soleil de ce début de journée se reflétaient dans ses boucles auburn. La grâce qui se dégageait à chacun de ses gestes me faisait fondre littéralement sur place. Je pouvais deviner à la contraction de ses épaules que la personne avec qui il parlait l'agaçait.

Je dégluti et respirait à fond pour retrouver le courage de l'aborder. Alors que je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre, il tourna la tête dans ma direction et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il semblait encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

Sous l'intensité de ses iris, je me figeais sur place et retenait ma respiration le temps d'observer sa réaction.

Il me reconnu immédiatement. La surprise fut la première réaction que je pu lire dans ses yeux bientôt remplacée par une lueur de colère. Mon cœur s'emballa sous l'intensité de son regard noir qui ne me laissait aucun doute. Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici …. et surtout il ne désirait pas me voir.

En cet instant, j'aurais voulu pouvoir disparaître sous terre. Le rejet qui se lissait très clairement dans son regard était plus dur à supporter que la première fois car j'avais la nette impression de l'avoir provoqué. Le courage qui m'avait permis d'arriver jusqu'ici se consumait sous les éclairs que me lançaient ses yeux.

La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait lui secoua le bras pour le ramener à la réalité. Il détourna alors le regard sous la surprise du contact. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il la regarda dans le vague, il prononça quelques mots que je ne pu saisir de là où je me trouvais. Il détourna finalement la tête dans la direction opposée et s'éloigna à grande enjambée. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnée me regarda perplexe, puis elle détourna la tête à son tour et me laissa seule face à ce qui venait de se passer.

Je ne puis retenir un sanglot plus longtemps et laissais les larmes suivre leurs voies sur mes joues.

J'avais raté l'occasion de lui parler. Pire, je me rendais compte que mon premier pressentiment était le bon. Il ne pourrait pas me pardonner ce qui était arrivé. Et maintenant qu'il savait que j'étais également en ville, il chercherait à m'éviter. Peut être même qu'il me fuirait encore.

Je me retournais et commençait à courir pour m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de ce lieu. Malheureusement, ma maladresse choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à moi et je percutais l'épaule d'un garçon. Je fis un bond sous le choc et me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air, mes livres éparpillés.

Mon épaule me lançait affreusement. Je tentais de me relever rapidement mais ma tête que je m'étais cognée en tombant me lanca et je dû me rassoir pour éviter de tomber à la renverse une seconde fois. Je restais quelques secondes immobile en attendant que les étoiles s'éloignent de mon champ de vision. Je sentais que quelqu'un m'aidait à me remettre debout mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux.

_ Ca va ?

La voix était douce et me semblait réellement inquiète. Je m'en voulais de rester silencieux car je me doutais que je devais avoir l'air stupide. Alors, je me forçais à sourire.

_ A part mon égo, je pense que je n'ai rien de cassé.

_ Tu as fait un sacré vol plané. Tiens, tes livres.

J'ouvrais enfin les yeux. Une petite brune, un sourire sur le visage et l'air quelque peu inquiète semblait prête à me retenir au moindre signe de faiblesse de ma part.

Je la remerciais pour son aide et me retournais pour m'excuser auprès de celui qui m'avait fait tomber à son insu.

Je hoquetais sous le choc. Le regard noir qu'il me lançait me glaça le sang. Je n'eu pas le temps de retrouver l'usage de la parole qu'il s'éloignait déjà, l'air réellement furieux. Je le regardais partir, sa démarche me rappelant vaguement quelque chose.

Mon esprit encore sous le choc n'arrivait pas à comprendre les raisons de sa colère. Je l'avais effectivement bousculé mais c'étaient mes fesses qui avaient atterrie 2 m plus loin sous le choc et non les siennes. Quel était son problème ?

_ Mignon n'est ce pas ? me demanda la fille qui m'avait aidé quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ En fait, je me demandais surtout pourquoi il réagissait comme ca. Je l'ai à peine touché et c'est moi qui ai fini à terre.

_ T'en fais pas. C'est Edward Cullen. Lui est sa famille sont un peu … spéciaux. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'autres que ses frères et sœurs le toucher. Il a du être pris au dépourvu.

Tout en discutant, elle m'indiqua les deux personnes avec qui Edward devait se trouver avant l'incident. Une petite brunette aux yeux dorés accompagné d'un garçon aux boucles blondes à la beauté à couper le souffle me fixaient. La surprise mêlée d'incompréhension se peignait sur leurs visages.

Le garçon détourna le regard dès que je posais les yeux sur lui et se pencha pour dire quelque chose à la fille, ce qui sembla l'agacer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit non de la tête sans détourner son regard de moi. Il reporta son attention sur moi et je me sentis rougir sous l'intensité de son regard. Il semblait chercher à comprendre quelque chose alors que je restais accrochée à leurs yeux sans pourvoir bouger.

L'intensité de leur regard, la perfection de leur trait ainsi que la couleur blafarde de leur peau ne me laissaient aucun doute sur leur identité. J'aurais presque pu deviner le son de leurs voix. Douce et mélodieuse.

La voix de ma camarade me ramena une nouvelle fois à la réalité lorsqu'elle se pencha vers moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

_ Et ben dis donc, tu attires les regards aujourd'hui on dirait, me dit-elle taquine.

_ Je dois y aller. Encore merci pour ton aide tout à l'heure.

_ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? L'inquiétude pointait de nouveau dans sa voix alors que je tentais de dégager le bras qu'elle m'avait attrapé.

_ Oui. T'inquiété. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui.

J'accompagnais mes paroles d'un sourire en espérant la convaincre de me libérer.

_ D'accord. Bon courage pour la suite alors.

_ Merci.

Je me dépêchais de faire demi-tour. Je devais absolument m'éloigner le plus possible de ce lieu pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et surtout pour comprendre la raison de leur présence ici.

_ Au fait, moi, c'est Marie.

Je savais que cette phrase devait m'être destinée et qu'elle devait s'attendre à ce que je me retourne pour lui donner mon nom également. Cependant, je ne voulais pas le lui dire, et surtout pas alors que des oreilles indiscrètes trainaient dans les parages.

Je continuais alors ma route comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

_ Elle est bizarre cette fille… fut la dernière chose que j'entendis.


	3. 2 Un visage amical

**Chapitre 2 : Un visage amical**

Cela faisait maintenant 8h que j'allumais et éteignais mon portable. J'avais du composer le numéro de Jack au moins une bonne centaine de fois … et raccroché rageusement au moins tout autant. Je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à l'appeler.

Après tout, je n'étais encore sûr de rien et je ne voulais pas l'affoler pour rien et le voir s'excuser de m'avoir envoyé dans la gueule du loup…

J'étais sûre de n'avoir pas rêvé la scène de ce matin. Même le manque de sommeil et de caféine ne pouvait pas altérer mes fonctions mentales à ce point. De plus, la douleur à l'épaule et les égratignures sur les paumes de mains me le prouvaient largement. Ce qui me semblait plus discutable, c'était l'arrivée inopportune des deux beautés au teint blafard. Leur identité restait un mystère et ma journée de réflexion me laissait face à trois hypothèses quand à l'évolution de la situation :

Je n'étais pas folle, et j'avais bien reconnu en eux ce qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient perçu ma particularité ce qui les avaient étonnés et ils avaient suivi l'ensemble de la scène, avec amusement peu être. Face à mon air surpris, ils avaient compris que j'étais au courant pour eux ce qui avaient accru leur étonnement, et par la même, leur intérêt pour moi. Ils se demandaient aujourd'hui comment régler le problème rapidement…et j'espérais sans douleur.

Je n'étais toujours pas folle et ils étaient bien ce qu'ils semblaient être. Mon numéro de vol plané avait simplement attiré leur attention sur moi et ma particularité les avaient intrigués un moment. Le fait que je ne puisse détourner mon regard d'eux ne les avaient pas étonné plus que ca (ils devaient en effet avoir l'habitude). Et ils m'avaient pris pour une autre stupide étudiante attirée, subjuguée même par leur personne. Ils devaient avoir oublié jusqu'à la couleur de mes yeux à l'heure qu'il était.

J'étais devenu complètement parano et je commençais à voir des … ennemis, dirons nous, à tout les coins de rue. Nos "presques" retrouvailles avaient ramené au premier plan des souvenirs bien trop douloureux. Et croiser deux personnes à la peau clair, presque translucide et aux yeux sombres n'étaient qu'une simple coïncidence. Ils me fixaient, certes. Mais je venais de faire un vol plané dans la rue, alors beaucoup de monde dans cette rue devaient me fixer à ce moment là. Et j'aurais pu le remarquer si j'avais fait plus attention. J'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour oublier tout ca et reprendre le cours de ma vie … pour ainsi dire comme avant.

Bizarrement, j'avais une préférence pour la troisième solution… même si elle incluait un esprit déséquilibré. Mais mon subconscient se refusait à l'admettre. Foutu subconscient…

Finalement, résigné et plus fatigué que jamais, je fini par m'endormir vers 4h du matin sans avoir pris de décision quant à l'hypothèse la plus probante….

***************************************************************************

Bip bip bip…

J'éteignais vite cette alarme de malheur et replongeait la tête la première dans l'oreiller. Encore deux minutes et je me levais. Promis.

Bien sûr, comme chaque matin, les deux minutes se transformèrent en vingt avant que je ne réalise que j'allais encore être en retard. Et merde.

Je me levais en quatrième vitesse et plongeait littéralement sous la douche. L'eau glacé qui s'échappa de la pomme de douche fini de me réveiller…ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de m'étaler de tout mon long en voulant sortir trop vite. Décidément, je ne serais jamais capable de tenir sur mes deux jambes plus de 24 h d'affilé.

J'enfilais le plus rapidement que me le permettait ma maladresse un jean. Mais, quand je voulu mettre mon T-shirt, je laissais échapper un cri de douleur. J'avais presque oublié le petit incident d'hier. En me massant l'épaule, je m'approchais de la glace pour observer l'étendu des dégâts. Je hoquetais lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la marque bleue qui s'étendait de la basse de mon coup à la moitié du bras. Les contours commençaient déjà à virer au vert. Je me palpais délicatement l'épaule comme me l'avait appris mon père adoptif, mais tous les os semblaient en place et en un seul morceau. J'avais vraiment du me cogner très fort contre ce mec pour avoir une trace pareil…

La sonnerie de mon portable que j'avais du mettre sur la position répété me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Je continuerais mes investigations plus tard. Pour le moment, je devais me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas manquer un deuxième jour de cours.

J'arrivais en courant devant le bâtiment qui commençait vaguement à m'être familier. Mais je devais encore sortir le plan de mon sac pour retrouver la classe dans laquelle j'avais mon premier cours de la journée.

Je rageais dans mes dents quand j'entendis quelqu'un qui pouffa derrière moi. J'avais l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de réaction quand j'étais dans les parages alors je ne m'en offusquais pas plus que ça.

_ Si je t'amène à la classe de bioch, on pourra dire que je suis devenu ton petit superman perso…

Je levais les yeux et me retrouvais face au sourire radieux de la jeune fille qui était venu à mon secours hier matin…Marie il me semble.

_ Superman et devin, ca commence à faire beaucoup. Comment tu sais où je vais ?

_ On peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois la reine des arrivées discrètes…

Elle s'arrêta deux secondes et sembla réfléchir profondément avant de continuer, un sourire toujours plus grand accroché aux lèvres.

_...ni même de la discrétion, je dois dire. Alors, ca était facile pour moi de te reconnaitre hier dans la rue.

Devant mon regard un peu perdu, elle éclata d'un rire franc, ce qui me fit sourire. Cette fille avait vraiment l'air d'être très gentil, un peu bizarre peu être, mais gentil.

_ En fait, on suit les mêmes cours depuis le début de l'année alors c'est pas trop difficile de deviner où tu vas à l'instant.

_ Désolé. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Je sentais que mes joues trahissaient mon embarras. Je devais me trouver dans la même pièce que cette fille depuis plus de 2 semaines maintenant et je ne l'avais même pas remarquée. Pire, je l'avais fui hier matin sans la remercier vraiment alors qu'elle ne voulait que m'aider. Et pourtant, elle se tenait devant moi, souriante et elle se proposait même de jouer les guides personnelles pour que je rejoigne mon premier cours de la journée.

_ Pas de problème. Je fais des arrivés plus discrète que toi en général. Ben oui, j'arrive à l'heure et en plus, j'arrive à marcher sans tomber. Un vrai nulle quoi ?

Elle ajouta cette dernière phrase en levant la main au dessus de son épaule et levant les yeux au ciel. Avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

Bon d'accord. Cette fille n'était peu être pas aussi gentille que ça finalement. Elle devait avoir trouvé un nouveau jouet de qui se moquer. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur.

J'effaçais bien vite le sourire que je m'étais forcé à afficher et me replonger dans mon sac à la recherche du plan du bâtiment.

_ Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. J'ai un humour un peu particulier et j'ai du mal à m'arrêter à temps en général. Tu as le droit de me remettre à ma place si tu juge que je vais trop loin… Mais j'ai réellement envi de t'aider si tu le veux bien…

Je relevais la tête vers elle. Elle arborait un petit sourire et semblait vraiment désolé. Je sentais que j'allais avoir du mal à cerner sa personnalité mais l'éclat de malice que je voyais briller dans ses yeux me rassura. Je détendais les épaules et grimaçait légèrement lorsque la tension quitta mon épaule meurtri.

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa son regard et je sentis qu'elle se retint de me toucher.

Je cédais alors et un sourire plus sincère se peignit sur mes lèvres.

_ Merci. J'ai pas non plus un caractère facile à vivre. Alors c'est peu être toi qui devrais te méfier.

_ J'ai quatre frères à la maison, alors c'est pas une frêle poupée dans ton genre qui risque de m'effrayait…

J'esquissais un plus large sourire pour l'encourager à retrouver son tempérament et lui répondit :

_ Touché

_ Et puis je peux toujours te faire un croche-pied si tu m'embêtes trop. Avec ce que j'ai vu hier, je suis sûre de te maitriser très facilement… Elle me regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et semblait attendre ma réaction.

_ Coulé. Fût la seule remarque un peu près intelligente que je trouvais à répondre sur le moment.

Elle éclata de rire en même temps que moi. Nous devions ressembler à deux folles car beaucoup de regards étaient tourné vers nous maintenant ce qui redoubla notre hilarité quand nous nous en aperçûmes.

_ On devrait peut être y aller. J'ai envie d'être encore plus originale aujourd'hui.

_ Ah oui, et comment ? elle me regardait et semblait vraiment intéressée par ma réponse.

_ En arrivant à l'heure, tiens !!!

Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

_ Mademoiselle apprend vite on dirait.

_ J'ai pas obtenu une bourse willington pour rien non plus.

Elle se retourna et un air ébahi s'affichait sur son visage. Je me demandais si j'avais bien fait de me vanter de ca devant elle. Je venais peu être de me faire une amie et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle pense que je voulais me montrer supérieure à elle.

_ Quoi ?

Elle continua de me fixait et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je cherchais quelque chose à dire pour effacer ma précédente remarque et ramenait l'ambiance joyeuse du début de cette conversation. Cependant, son cerveau devait fonctionnait plus rapidement que le mien. Car c'est avec un sourire espiègle qu'elle me dit,

_ Je suis sûre que le jury a été très impressionné par tes compétences artistiques. Tu dois exceller sur la glace.

Son ton était devenu glacial et elle semblait légèrement plus hautaine. Elle me tourna alors le dos, et commença à rentrer dans le bâtiment. Voyant que je ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna et m'invita à la faire d'un signe de la main.

Je la rattrapais au bas des escaliers que nous devions emprunter pour rejoindre notre classe et je la regardais perplexe. Je savais que le sport était un critère de sélection qui permettait à certain d'entrer à l'université. De même, je savais que Darmouth avait une excellente équipe de patinage artistique. Mais je n'avais aucune grâce et ma dernière expérience sur la glace s'était soldée par un court séjour à l'hôpital…

_ J'avoue sans rougir que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles …

_ Et bien, tu nous as fait une magnifique démonstration de saut périlleux hier…

Un nouveau sourire s'étalait sur son visage et elle me fit un clin d'œil avant d'entamer la progression vers les étages supérieurs.

Cette fille était vraiment très déroutante. Mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle reprenne le petit jeu qu'elle avait instauré quelques minutes plus tôt.

En rentrant en classe de bioch avec, au miracle, 5 minutes d'avance, je repérais une place libre à côté de ma nouvelle amie et j'y installais mes affaires.

Elle se pencha vers moi et murmura :

_ Zut, tu as raté ton effet. Les autres n'ont pas remarqué le changement d'horaire pour ton arrivé.

_ Je m'en remettrais.

J'accompagnais mes paroles d'une petite moue boudeuse qui allait en totale contradiction avec mes paroles.

Elle retient un nouveau rire.

_ Au fait, moi, c'est …

Je levais la main pour l'intimer à se taire.

_ Laisse moi deviner … Marie, c'est çà. Moi, c'est Emma.

Sa bouche se fendit d'un large sourire et elle ajouta :

_ Tu es vraiment une fille bizarre Emma.

Je sentais mes lèvres s'étirer également.

_ Merci. On me le dit souvent ces derniers temps ...

Et je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de me tourner vers le bureau. Le prof venait de faire son entrée et le cours allait commencer.

L'année serait peu être plus facile que prévu finalement …


	4. 3 Eliminer la troisième hypothèse

**Chapitre 3 : Je peux éliminer la troisième hypothèse**

La matinée s'était bien déroulée. La bioch s'avérait une matière un peu rébarbative. Mais ma discussion avec Marie m'avait mise de bonne humeur et le temps passa plus rapidement que d'habitude.

A la fin des quatre heures de cours de la matinée, Marie me proposa de rejoindre des amis à elle pour l'heure du déjeuné. Elle voulait absolument me présenter la "bande". D'après elle, je les adorerais.

Je n'étais pas du genre très social. Je pouvais supporter la présence d'une seule personne aussi bizarre que Marie mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter ses "amies" surtout si elles avaient le même sens de l'humour.

Marie due comprendre ma réticence car elle ajouta :

_ T'en fait pas. Dans le groupe, on s'est réparti les rôles. J'ai pris l'ensemble du paquet humour bizarre. Les autres sont plus sympas et moins bizarre. Promis…

_ D'accord … Dis-je sur un ton résigné. Il faut bien que je me sociabilise un peu après tout.

_ Et puis tu pourras toujours prétendre un entrainement de patin si on t'ennui trop.

_ J'y penserais.

Je la laissais alors me guider vers le lieu de rendez vous tout en continuant notre petit jeu de joute verbale.

Je me figeais en arrivant à la cafétéria en question. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que je ne le pensais et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter d'être perdu dans cette foule.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stand de nourriture et je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Je devais nourrir mon estomac si j'avais l'intention de suivre les cours cette après midi. Une fois nom plateau bien rempli, j'attendais Marie qui finissait de payer à l'autre caisse. Elle repéra ses amis au fond de la salle et me fit signe de la suivre. Je n'avais plus d'autres choix désormais que d'accrocher un sourire à mes lèvres.

_ Salut tout le monde ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade en arrivant devant une table occupée par 4 garçons qui semblaient se passionner pour leur portable ou leur livre depuis notre arrivé.

Aucun ne daigna répondre à son bonjour et je commençais à me dire si je n'aurais mieux fait de refuser son invitation pour manger mon habituel sandwich sur un banc dehors. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment la bienvenu parmi le groupe que nous avions rejoint. Et je n'étais pas sûre d'être à mon aise parmi eux. Cependant, Marie ne s'offusqua de leur réaction. Elle prit l'épaule de celui qui se trouvait devant d'elle et la secouas vigoureusement.

_ Ben dis donc, les mecs. Je vous ai connu plus accueillants. On dit plus bonjour maintenant.

_ C'est parce qu'on sait que quand tu débarques si tôt ici, c'est que tu as une idée derrière la tête et qu'on a envi d'un peu de calme ces derniers temps.

Celui qui avait pris la parole était assis de l'autre coté de la table. Il n'avait pas levé la tête pour répondre à Marie mais on pouvait néanmoins deviner au son de sa voie qu'un large sourire barrait son visage.

Le blond dont Marie tenait toujours l'épaule prisonnière étouffa un ricanement avant d'ajouter :

_ Et puis, il faut bien qu'on prévienne nos moitiés respectives que tu traines dans les parages plus tôt que prévu. Elles pourront peut être encore se sauver alors que nous ne sommes que quatre pauvres âmes perdus pour la cause.

Cette fois ci les quatre garçons éclatèrent d'un rire franc.

Je devinais au sourire de Marie que ce petit jeu devait être habituel. Je ne me sentais pas moins de trop dans cette scène et je regrettais d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Marie. Je cherchais une excuse pour m'éclipser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je me doutais que Marie n'accepterais pas si facilement celle du patinage…

_ Vous avez l'air en forme les mecs. Ca fait plaisir à voir. Mais j'avais promis à Emma que J'avais le monopole de l'humour pourri du groupe. Vous pensez qu'elle va me croire maintenant… Vous ne voulez pas me faire passer pour une menteuse, n'est ce pas ?

Je compris au clin d'œil complice qu'elle m'envoya, qu'elle comptait bien les faire réagir avec ces paroles. Et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre.

Trois paires d'yeux me fixaient maintenant, mi amusé, mi intrigué.

Je sentais que mes joues trahissaient mon embarras. J'avais l'impression de revivre mon arrivé à l'école primaire en milieu d'année scolaire. J'étais arrivé avec 20 minutes de retard (quoi ? A l'époque ce n'était pas de ma faute. Ma mère avait perdu son trousseau de clé et nous avions dû le chercher avant de partir). Tout les élèves m'avaient alors fixé quand le proviseur avait ouvert la porte de la classe pour présenter la "petite nouvelle". Comme ce jour là, je baissais les yeux avant de murmurer un faible bonjour.

_ Bonjour. Me répondirent – ils en cœur.

_ Alors je te présente. Le petit blond, là, c'est Maxime. Tu verras, il parle beaucoup mais si tu l'ignore assez longtemps, il finit par se taire. A côté, tu as Martin et Michael. C'est normal si t'arrive pas à les différencier les premiers temps. Ils s'amusent en général à se faire passer pour l'autre. Et le petit dernier qui nous snobe, c'est Eric. On le tolère parmi nous juste parce que notre mère affirme qu'il fait bien parti de la famille.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et je constatais qu'un large sourire ornait son visage. Elle ajouta en chuchotant assez fort pour que ces frères puissent l'entendre "En fait, je suis sûre qu'elle l'a trouvé dans la rue".

Les trois autres garçons autour de la table étouffèrent un ricanement.

_ Charmant. Fut la seul parole que ce dernier prononça pour nous préciser qu'il était bien parmi nous et qu'il avait entendu la remarque de sa soeur.

_ En fait, on l'adore mais on a du mal à le faire sortir de ses livres. C'est un vrai petit rat de bibliothèque.

Marie passa la main dans les cheveux d'Eric pour les ébouriffer. Mais celui-ci ne daigna pas lever son nez de son livre pour autant.

_ C'est bizarre. Je ne vois pas de menotte à tes poignets et tu me sembles une personne saine d'esprit. Pourquoi tu traînes avec notre sœur ? me questionna Martin ou Michael.

_ Tu crois que Marie sait des choses compromettantes sur la demoiselle et du coup, elle se sent obligé de lui obéir aujourd'hui ? me devanca pour répondre son jumeau.

_ Hum ca pourrait être intéressant tout ca… continua Maxime

_ Très drôle les mecs. Vous nous fêtes une petite place ? les interrompis Marie.

_ Mais c'est vrai, nous manquons à tous nos devoirs.

Maxime, le petit blond qui était le plus proche de moi sauta alors de sa chaise avant de passer son bras derrière mon dos. Il tira une chaise vide qui se trouvait autour de la table et m'invita à m'y assoir. Je dégluti et murmurai un faible merci avant de déposer mon plateau sur la table. Je sentais que le repas aller être très long si tous continuait de me fixer ainsi.

_ Alors, comme ca, tu es une amie de notre sœur ?

_ Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez avec Marie ?

Les deux questions avaient fusées en même temps et je me retrouvais une fois de plus à les regarder sans savoir quoi dire. Je sentais que la couleur de mes joues virait au rouge. Décidément, Marie et sa famille avaient le don de me mettre mal à l'aise.

_ L'a brusquait pas trop les mecs. Elle est là de son plein gré. Alors ne me faite pas regretter de l'avoir amenée, me défendis Marie.

_ Une personne qui connait ma sœur et qui accepte d'être avec elle de son plein gré. Intéressant.

La voie de celui qui venait de parler était chaude et encourageante. Eric n'avait pas encore détournait son regard de son livre mais il semblait avoir un beau visage. Je ne pouvais le distinguer qu'à moitié dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Celui-ci se disait être intéressé par ma personne et il était évident qu'il s'intéressait plus à la conversation qu'à son livre. Il refusait cependant de relever les yeux. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais son intervention m'agaça. Ne pas voir ses yeux avait quelque chose de gênant, de troublant et je le trouvais légèrement mal poli. Je ne suis pas du genre à chercher à ce qu'on s'intéresse à moi mais il y a des limites à l'indifférence.

_ En fait, on s'est rencontré hier. Je suis tombée et elle m'a aidé à me relever. Expliquais-je à ses frères.

Le ton de ma voix était peu être un peu trop dur. Parler de l'accident d'hier avait réveillé en moi des interrogations et des doutes auxquelles je refusais de penser maintenant.

Mais Eric leva alors les yeux de son livre pour poser son regard sur moi, l'air mi-intrigué, mi-amusé. Je hoquetais sous le choc. Il avait un visage magnifique très différent de ses frères et sœurs. Quelque chose dans son regard me perturba et je restais un moment à l'observer sans pouvoir trouver ce qui m'interpellait. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_ Elle lui est rentrée dans l'épaule. Il a semblait surpris sur le coup que quelqu'un puisse le touché. Il a d'abord regardé sa sœur qui semblait surprise également. Quand elle s'est relevée, ils sont tout les trois devenu encore plus blanc. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu un fantôme. Et ensuite il est parti furieux. Les deux autres sont restés comme hypnotisé.

Sur ces paroles, Marie désigna une table un peu plus loin dans la cafétéria et je me tournais vers celle-ci. Je l'aperçu alors assis à table avec la petite brune accompagné de la beauté blonde. Mon cœur rata un battement et je retins ma respiration.

Edward Cullen trainait avec eux. D'ailleurs, maintenant que je pouvais l'observer plus précisément, je compris ce qui m'avait gêné la veille en le voyant partir si brutalement. Il en était UN lui aussi. Je comprenais mieux maintenant le bleu qui s'étendait sur mon épaule et qui continuait à me lancer quand je bougeais trop brutalement le bras.

Je pouvais être sûre d'une chose maintenant. La troisième hypothèse que j'avais formulée hier pour me rassurer n'était plus d'actualité. Il y avait bien des vampires sur les campus. Mais ils n'étaient pas seulement 2 comme je l'avais cru tout d'abord, mais 3. En plus, Marie avait mentionné un lien de parenté entre Edward et la fille, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient connus des autres étudiants. Un vampire pouvait-il avoir une famille ? Cela ne me surprenait pas qu'ils se soient fait assez repéré pour que les autres étudiants s'intéressent à eux. Trois superbes créatures évoluant dans ce milieu n'est pas très discret comme couverture. C'est surtout qu'ils se retrouvent sur un campus qui soit étonnant. Les quelques vampires que j'avais rencontré jusqu'à présents (trop nombreux à mon goût) étaient tous des tueurs sans vergogne incapable de résister à l'appel du sang humain. D'ailleurs, si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, les yeux d'Edward n'avaient pas la teinte rouge qui leur était caractéristique. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus c'était que j'avais percuté sans le vouloir l'un d'eux et qu'il n'avait pas semblé apprécier ce contact. Ca ne sentait pas très bons pour moi…

_ Tu parles bien de …

Les paroles du petit blond qui se trouvait à côté de moi me firent sursauter et j'arrêtais de fixer leur table pour revenir à la conversation.

_ Ouais…

_ Et je vois au regard que tu lui lances que nous avons ici présente une nouvelle groupie de Edward Cullen, génial !!! M'interpella Eric sur un ton sarcastique.

A l'évocation de son nom Edward tourna son regard vers notre table et il me sembla que ses yeux s'assombrissaient à mesure qu'il me reconnaissait.

Je savais que j'aurais du détourner le regard pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du vampire mais j'étais hypnotisé par ses yeux. J'aurais juré l'avoir déjà rencontré, avant la veille bien sûr.

Il resta un moment à me fixer, tentant apparemment de comprendre pourquoi je le regardais incrédule. Lorsque sa sœur lui effleura le poignet, il rompit le contact visuel. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles puis Edward se leva et quitta la cafet sans même reposer son regard sur moi.

Je savais qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire mais ce comportement me vexa. Pourtant, j'aurais du m'estimer heureuse qu'un vampire, qui semblait assoiffé soit dit en passant, se désintéresse assez de moi pour quitter une pièce sans me regarder.

Mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la table où il avait abandonné sa sœur et son ami. Les deux vampires me regardaient et leurs visages reflétaient comme hier la surprise mêlée d'incompréhension. Le blond se tourna vers la fille et prononça quelques mots. Elle répondit non de la tête puis elle posa ses mains sur ces tempes pour ce les frotter en fermant les yeux. Il lui passa une main dans le dos et son regard revient vers notre table. Il me fixait de nouveau et semblait chercher à comprendre.

Le sifflement que Martin émit me ramena à la réalité et je me rendis compte que je devais fixer leur table depuis un petit moment.

_ Et ben dis donc, c'est la première fois qu'une fille le fait fuir. Tu dois être vraiment spéciale pour qu'il daigne poser les yeux sur toi !!! me taquina son jumeau.

Ses frères éclatèrent de rire à sa blague que je ne trouvais pas spécialement drôle.

_ Mais à voir ta tête, tu ne préfèrerais pas provoquer sa fuite, n'est ce pas ? Toi aussi tu le trouve irrésistible attirant ? me questionna Eric avec la même voix sarcastique avant de replonger son nez dans son livre.

_ Bah, t'en fais pas. Edward est comme ca avec toutes les filles. Aucune n'a réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus depuis un an qu'il est arrivé avec sa famille. Tenta de me rassurer Martin avant que je n'ai pu répondre aux accusations de son frère.

_ Ca fait un an qu'ils sont là !? Le ton de ma voix était peu être un peu trop ahuri car ils me regardaient tous perplexe.

_Oui. Lui et Alice, sa sœur, sont en deuxième année. Ils sont toujours fourrés à trois avec le copain d'Alice, Jasper, en dehors des cours. Mes frères prétendent qu'ils ne parlent jamais à personne d'autres qu'à leur famille si ils n'y sont pas obligé. Eric suit le même parcours qu'Edward. Me précisa Marie

_ Ouais…bougonna ce dernier. Ben j'en ai marre de voir toutes les plus jolies filles du campus se pavaner devant ce mec. Ca devient navrant.

_ Je ne me pavane pas devant ce mec, comme tu dis. Me défendis-je.

_ Ah ouais, c'est pour ca que tu le fixes comme ca ! Ben je veux bien voir comme tu réagis face à un mec qui te plait !!! Me lança Eric.

_ Je vois pas trop en quoi ca te regarde ! De toute façon, mon cœur est déjà pris, et tout Edward, aussi beau soit-il, ne fait pas le poids !

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi je me sentis obligée de lui dire ca mais je le regrettais aussitôt les paroles sorties de ma bouche.

_ Hey, mais tu m'avais pas dis que tu avais un copain !!!

Je compris au sourire crispé de Marie qu'elle cherchait à orienter la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant. Malheureusement pour elle, je me tournais vers elle pour anéantir ses espoirs.

_ Non, j'avais un copain mais on a rompu. Mais je l'aime toujours.

_ Oh, désolé. Me dit-elle avec un air peiné.

_ Tu pouvais pas savoir. Lui répondis je un peu trop sèchement.

Le silence se fit plus pesant autour de la table et nous nous mîmes à manger.

Je n'avais plus vraiment faim. La conversation que nous venions d'avoir avait réveillé en moi des souvenirs très douloureux. J'avais effectivement eu un copain que j'aimais toujours. Mais ma rencontre avec lui hier avait été désastreuse et je doutais qu'il me pardonne un jour. La présence des ces trois vampires sur le campus n'était pas pour arranger mon humeur. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était jamais bon d'avoir des vampires dans les parages. S'en suivait inévitablement un nombre beaucoup trop important de morts inexpliquées. Et surtout parce que c'était des êtres de leur espèce qui étaient à l'origine de notre rupture avec Ian. La coïncidence des événements était beaucoup trop gênante à mon avis.

Pourtant, mon instant me soufflait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez ses vampires. Ils ne se comportaient pas comme ceux que j'avais rencontrés jusqu'à présent. D'accord, les vampires avaient toujours eu des réactions bizarres en ma présence d'après Jack. Mais ceux-là semblaient plus surpris et intrigué, comme si ma présence dans la même pièce qu'eux était une source d'étonnement alors qu'ils auraient dû être "gênés" par mon odeur dès mon entrée. La réaction de celui qui s'appelait Edward était la plus "classique" pour un vampire. Mais poussée à l'extrême car il semblait ne pas supporter de me voir, comme si je le répugnais. Leurs réactions étaient très étranges et très inquiétantes à la fois. Si des vampires se montraient insensibles à mon odeur voir même intrigués par elle, je ne donnais pas chère de ma peau, surtout si nous évoluions dans le même environnement. Il allait falloir que j'en parle avec Jack et très rapidement.

La sonnerie de mon portable brisa le silence qui c'était installé à table et me sortit de mes réflexions. Je le sortis de mon sac pour découvrir que c'était mon père qui m'appelait. Je pouvais toujours compter pour me ramener sur terre.

_ C'est mon père. Je dois lui répondre. Vous m'excusez ?

_ Pas de problème, Emma. On se retrouve en cours tout à l'heure ? me demanda Marie

_ Oui, si j'arrive à trouver la salle. Essayais- je de plaisanter tout en me levant.

Marie sourie à ma blague avant d'ajouter : "Je peux installer des panneaux pour que tu retrouve ton chemin si tu veux ?"

_ Ca va aller. Mais merci quand même pour la proposition. A plus tard.

Je me tournais vers ses frères et ajoutais : "Contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir."

_ Nous aussi ! me répondirent Maxime, Martin et Mickaël.

Eric était de nouveau plongé dans son livre et ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers moi pour me saluer. Je regardais Marie qui me fit un petit sourire pour s'excuser du comportement de son frère.

Je ramassais mon sac et me dirigeais vers la sortie en essayant de paraitre détendu. Je devais retrouver mon calme avant de décrocher. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter mon père avant d'avoir discuter de la situation avec Jack.

_ Salut papa.

_ Bonjour ma puce ! Alors quoi de neuf ?


	5. 4 Le revoir

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Un petit chapitre qui lève un peu le mystère de l'identité de Emma. J'espère que ca vous aidera à me comprendre ma fic et que vous aimerez.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

4_ Le revoir.

**Une semaine plus tard.**

_Je dansais au milieu de la piste depuis 30 minutes. Je l'avais vu arrivé et il fallait que j'attire son attention rapidement si je voulais que le plan fonctionne. Quand le DJ mis la dernière chanson à la mode, je soupirais. Pourquoi ne mettait-il pas une chanson avec un rythme plus lent. A croire qu'il était de mèche avec lui. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais pu accrocher mon regard au sien deux fois mais le contact visuel avait été interrompu par une greluche qui voulait également attirer son attention. Elle était maintenant accrochée à son bras et rigolais comme une idiote à chaque parole qu'il prononçait. Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais d'agacement. Cette fille était en train de se suicider sans s'en rendre compte et elle ne me facilitait pas la tâche pour la sauver. Cependant, je ne voulais pas perdre espoir et je continuais à me déhancher sur la piste en le fixant. Ne pouvant pas compter sur l'attrait de mon sang, j'espérais qu'il serait assez intrigué par mon comportement pour me remarquer._

_Mon manège semblait marcher car il me lançait de plus en plus souvent des coups d'œil mi amusé, mi aguicheur. Je m'apprêtais à me dirigeais vers la cabine du DJ pour réclamer une musique plus douce et entamer la dernière phase de séduction quand un garçon sur la piste de danse vint se coller à moi. Je sursauter sous l'assaut de ses mains et me raidit lorsqu'il déposa un baiser dans mon coup._

__ Salut poupée. Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure mettre le feu à la piste et je me suis dit qu'il était temps que quelqu'un vienne t'éteindre avant qu'il n'y ait des morts._

_Il rigola, apparemment fier de sa blague._

_Un sourire s'étalait sur le visage de celui que je n'avais pas quitté des yeux. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la scène._

_Je fulminais. Ce petit crétin allait gâcher mes plans. Je me retournais et lui envoyais ma main dans la tête le plus fort que je pu. _

__ Merci pour ton aide mais je crois que je vais me débrouiller seule. _

__ T'es malade ? me hurla celui que je venais de frapper en se tenant la joue_

__ Si t'as pas compris le message, ca veut dire, dégage !!_

_Il ne se le fit pas répéter et fit demi-tour sous les yeux ébahi de ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène autour de nous. _

_Je le regardais s'éloigner. Ce garçon était peut être nul en technique de drague et n'avait rien d'un prédateur, mais bizarrement, je lui trouvais une allure gentil. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir rembarré de cette façon mais mon objectif de la soirée était plus important._

_Je me retournais et dirigeais mon regard vers l'endroit où il devait se trouver._

__ Merde. C'est pas vrai ! Bougonnais-je._

_Bien sûr, il avait disparu. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir dans la foule. Mon cœur s'accélérait sous le stress et je commençais à transpirer. Et si il avait déjà emmené la fille à l'extérieur de la boite. Je n'aurais aucune chance de le retrouver et de l'emmener dans le piège. C'était impossible. Je tournais sur moi-même au milieu de la piste en fulminant contre moi-même et cet imbécile. En voulant me draguer, il avait sûrement envoyé cette fille vers une mort certaine. _

_Le rythme de la musique avait ralenti pour laisser place à un slow. Les couples s'enlaçaient autour de moi. J'allais quitter la piste quand deux bras puissant m'encerclèrent et je me retrouvais coller contre un torse puissant…et glacé. Je frissonnais sous le choc du contact et fermais les yeux._

__ Tu me cherchais ? me chuchota-il à l'oreille_

_Son souffle glacé me fit frissonner et le ton de sa voix si magnifique et sensuel ne me laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de mon assaillant. Je soupirais de joie – en tout cas, c'est ce que je voulais qu'il croit - et laissait un sourire envahir mon visage. Je tentais d'ordonner les battements de mon cœur qui faisait des embardés. J'avais réussi à attitrer son attention finalement. La seconde phase du plan séduction consistait à l'emmener dans la petite ruelle derrière. Je tentais de me retournais pour lui faire mon regard le plus aguicheur mais il resserra sa prise autour de mon torse pour me coller un peu plus à lui. J'en eu le souffle coupé et je dus me concentrer pour recommencer à respirer._

__ Je t'observe depuis que je suis arrivé, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas très prudent de fixer les gens qu'on ne connait pas avec une telle ardeur, tu sais ? Tu pourrais te faire agresser ?_

__ Je suis assez grande pour me défendre quand il le faut ! _

_Le ton de ma voix se voulait sensuelle et j'intimais l'ordre à mes muscles de se détendre. Je ne devais pas paraître trop nerveuse._

_Il éclata de rire. Le son de celui-ci était magnifique et je dû fermer les yeux pour ralentir les battements de mon cœur qui reprenaient leur course. Mon assaillants dû prendre ma réaction de peur pour de l'excitation. _

__ J'avais remarqué ! _

_Il prit mon menton dans sa main et tourna ma tête sur le côté. Le garçon que j'avais rembarré deux minutes plus tôt nous observait et semblait furieux. J'avais de la peine pour lui. Si il savait que j'essayais de sauver la vie des gens de cette ville, peut être même la sienne, réagirait-il autrement ? Je ne m'attardais pas sur la question et répondais de ma voix la plus douce possible :_

__ Ce type est un gringalet. Je cherche un homme ! _

_Je me collais un peu plus à mon agresseur. Et je le sentis desserrer un peu la prise qu'il avait sur mon torse._

__ Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais rentrer dans cette catégorie ? Il avait employé un ton moqueur comme si l'ironie de la situation l'avait fait réagir. Je cherchais un homme et j'avais attiré une toute autre créature. _

_Je sourirais de plus belle et tentais de me retournais pour enfin l'apercevoir. Il me laissa faire cette fois ci et j'accrochais mon regard au sien. Il avait des yeux noirs, très sombre, surement des lentilles de contact. Un sourire ornait son magnifique sourire et le seul adjectif que je trouvais pour le qualifier fût carnassier._

__ L'intuition féminine ! dis-je en me collant de nouveau à lui, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux._

_Je plaçais mon genou dans son entre jambe et je commençais à me déhancher au rythme de la musique. C'était toujours un slow. Le DJ était avec moi cette fois ci._

_Ma réaction sembla le satisfaire et il resserra notre étreinte. Je sentais son souffle dans mon coup quand celui-ci vint y déposer un premier baiser. Je frissonnais sous le contact frais de ses lèvres et fermais les yeux. Il accentua ses baisers sur ma clavicule et mon cœur s'arrêta._

_Je devais agir, vite, avant qu'il ne choisisse lui-même le moment et l'endroit où il m'emmènerait pour la suite._

_La musique se fît plus rapide et je compris qu'il était temps pour moi de passer à l'étape suivante._

_Je me rapprochais de son oreille et murmurais : _

__ T'aurais pas envie d'aller faire un tour dehors ? J'habite juste à côté._

_Il me regardait, un peu surpris par mon attitude directe mais un sourire aux lèvres._

_Je lui lançais mon plus beau sourire en espérant le faire céder. Il desserra notre étreinte et plaça sa main glacée dans mon dos pour m'emmener vers la sortie._

_Le plan fonctionnait à la perfection jusqu'à présent. Je souriais et le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérait d'excitation et de peur. _

_Une fois mon manteau récupéré au vestiaire, nous nous retrouvions dans la rue. Il m'attrapa la main et me fit un sourire carnassier. Il attendait que je l'emmène._

_Je me forçais à sourire et l'entraînais à ma suite vers la ruelle adjacente. Je priais pour que Jacob nous ait vu sortir et nous suivait à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire repérer._

_Lorsque nous arrivâmes au milieu de la ruelle, je sentis une pression plus importante sur mon bras. Il me retint et me fit faire demi-tour._

__ Tu es sûre que tu habites par là ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix suave_

_Je le regardais et tentais de dégager mon bras en voyant l'intensité de son regard. Même à la faible lumière de la ruelle, je pouvais deviner les reflets rouges qui étaient maintenant visible dans ses prunelles. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je priais intérieurement pour que Jacob et les autres interviennent rapidement._

_J'entendis alors un bruit de bagarre derrière moi._

_Je voulais me retourner mais mon assaillant resserra sa prise autour de mon bras et me colla plus à lui._

__ Tu comptes aller où comme ça bébé ? me chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma jugulaire._

__ Lâches moi, s'il te plait !!_

_Je savais que mes supplications n'auraient aucun effet sur lui mais je devais gagner du temps avant que Jacob n'arrive. D'ailleurs, où était-il celui là ? Il aurait déjà dû apparaître et je commençais à m'inquiéter très sérieusement. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et la panique m'envahissait._

__ Tu es très belle, tu sais. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup._

_J'avais du mal à suivre ce qu'il me disait. Je savais que son comportement n'était pas normal. Il devrait se sentir gêné en ma présence, mon sang ayant toujours eu cet effet sur sa race. Mais il me tenait contre lui et il me parlait comme si il me connaissait. Et à qui pouvais-je bien ressembler ?_

__ De qui parles tu ? lui demandais-je en espérant le faire lâcher sa prise sur mes bras._

__ Pourquoi ne demande tu pas à tes amis loups de t'en parler plutôt ? m'interrogea-t-il, un sourire ornant son magnifique visage._

_Un cri de fille retentît un peu plus loin dans la ruelle. J'oubliais complèment ce qu'il venait de me dire et me concentrait sur l'autre vampire qui venait de faire son apparition. Une lueur de terreur et de compréhension envahi mon visage. Je reconnu Anaïs, au prise dans les bras de l'autre vampire qui venait de lui planter ses crocs dans le coup._

__ Non, lâchez là !!! _

__ Reste calme, ma princesse. Ton tour viendra. Mais d'abord, je voudrais que tu appelles tes amis. Tu vois, on a envie de s'amuser un peu ce soir. Et puis on a un compte à régler avec eux._

__ Elle n'avait rien à voir dans l'affaire ? Pourquoi l'avoir tuée si c'est nous que vous étiez venu rejoindre ? _

__ Mon ami avait un petit creux sans doute…_

_Marc, le petit ami d'Anaïs et le frère de Ian choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition dans la ruelle. _

__ Anaïs ? Anaïs ? Tu es là ? … Bon c'est pas drôle, ma chérie. _

_Il s'avançait de plus en plus. Je voulais lui crier de se sauver, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Anaïs mais le vampire avait posé une main sur ma bouche. Je savais qu'il était inutile que je me débatte et je ne voulais pas faire de bruit, espérant que Marc ferait demi-tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Malheureusement, il s'avançait toujours et il m'aperçu bientôt dans les bras de mon agresseur. Je lui lançais un regard suppliant, mais il interpréta mal mon message._

__ Emma, c'est toi ? _

_S'adressant à mon agresseur, il ajouta :_

__ Lâcher là !_

_Je fus surprise de le voir voler brusquement sur le côté et atterrir derrière une poubelle laissant alors apparaître Jacob entouré d'Embry et de Sam. Je me détendis un peu. Ils étaient enfin là ! _

__ Reste là et ne bouche surtout pas, quoique tu entendes ? _

_Le ton autoritaire de Jacob surpris Marc mais il ne broncha pas._

__ Enfin, vous vous décidez à apparaître ! lança mon assaillant._

__ Lâche la, espèce de sang froid sinon…_

__ Sinon quoi sale clébard ? Je te signale que vous n'êtes pas sur votre territoire ici. Cracha-t-il._

_Je dégluti alors qu'il me serait un peu plus fermement contre lui._

_Tout se passa alors très vite. Les trois indiens se transformèrent sous le regard ébahi de Marc. Mon assaillant me projeta dans les airs et j'atterri difficilement quelque mètre plus loin. Je tentais de me relever mais ma jambe me fit hurler quand je tentais de la bouger. Je posais mon regard sur elle pour constater que j'allais encore devoir passer à l'hôpital sur la route du retour. La tête me tournait mais je voulais garder les idées claires. _

_Je reportais mon attention sur ce qui se passait un peu plus loin dans la ruelle. Ma vision était un peu flou mais dans tout les cas, mes yeux d'humaine ne m'auraient pas permit de distinguer clairement ce qui se passait. Je pouvais voir 3 loups qui se battaient avec 2 formes humaines. Le combat aurait pu sembler inégal mais je priais intérieurement pour que nous n'ayons pas surestimé la force de notre petite troupe. Le vampire aurait du se trouver seule ce soir. La présence de son "ami" m'avait complètement désarçonné. _

_Un long cri rauque se fît entendre dans la ruelle suivi d'un bruit de déchirement long et puissant. Puis le silence régna. La tension qui avait envahi mon corps durant toute la soirée s'envolait en même temps que mon esprit refaisait surface. _

_Deux silhouettes se tenaient maintenant devant moi. La plus grande se pencha sur moi. Jacob me souriais. Il avait une balafre sur la joue gauche et une plait lui ouvrait le bras. Je portais mon attention vers Embry qui avait rejoint Marc pour l'aider à se relever. Il semblait avoir des difficultés à bouger sa jambe droite. Je soupirais car je savais que je serais la seule à avoir besoin des soins d'un médecin ce soir. Foutu corps humain !! Sam me souriais comme si il avait pu deviner mes pensées._

__ Il faut qu'on y aille avant que la police arrive. Nous précisa ce dernier._

_Jacob avait placé ses bras autour de ma taille et s'apprêtait à me soulever de terre._

__ Attends. Le son de ma voix me surpris et je tournais mon regard vers Jacob. Celui-ci semblait perplexe et attendais que je m'explique._

_Je me tortillais dans ses bras. Je n'aimais pas devoir leur annoncer ce genre de nouvelle. J'avais l'impression que ce qui était arrivé à Anaïs était de ma faute. J'avais voulu monter ce plan pour attirer le vampire qui sévissait en ce moment à Seattle. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils seraient deux. Je dégluti avant d'ajouter _

__ Il y a une victime. L'autre vampire … La phrase mourût sur mes lèvres lorsque je croissais le regard ahuri de Marc. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer dans cette ruelle et je ne pouvais simplement pas lui annoncer que sa petite amie était morte sous les crocs d'un vampire._

_Jacob suivi mon regard et compris aussitôt. Il me libéra de son étreinte._

__ Tu devrais emmener Marc à la voiture Embry. On te rejoint tout de suite. Proposa Jacob._

_Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'éloigna en boitillant, emportant Marc avec lui._

Un coup violent retenti à la porte de ma chambre et je sursautais, les yeux ouverts. J'étais dans mon lit et il me semblait qu'une silhouette m'observait depuis l'autre côté de la chambre. Prise de panique, j'allumais la lumière de la table de chevet. Lorsque je me retournais, l'ombre avait disparu. Je soupirais.

_ Shut, tu vas la réveillé…

Deux gloussements retenties de l'autre côté de la porte. Mes voisines rentraient une fois de plus un peu trop éméchée de leur dernière soirée.

Je soupirais avant de regarder mon radio réveil.

4h00.

Génial ! Il me restait encore quelques heures de sommeil. Je fermais les yeux et secouais la tête pour chasser les dernières images de mon rêve. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette nuit venait me hanter dans mon sommeil. Depuis cette nuit il y a deux ans, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être observée quand je fessais des cauchemars. Comme si quelqu'un veillait sur moi pour éviter que je ne me laisse aller à mon chagrin. Cependant, quelque chose était différent dans le rêve de cette nuit. Je m'étais souvenu d'une parole qu'avait prononcée le vampire. _Je lui ressemblait beaucoup_ Mais de qui pouvait-il bien parler ? Mon grand père, Charlie, me disait souvent que je ressemblais beaucoup à ma mère. Il lui arrivait parfois de m'appeler mini Bella quand je fessais preuve de maladresse. Malheureusement, il était mort alors que j'étais trop jeune pour l'interroger plus sur ma mère.

Le vampire avait aussi évoqué les loups comme si ils devaient comprendre sa remarque. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'en discuter avec Jacob car les événements avaient très vite évolué suite à cette nuit. L'annonce de la mort d'Anaïs. Marc qui nous avait accusés de sa mort. Et enfin le départ de la famille suite à l'enquête qui ne leur avait pas donné raison. J'étais alors si malheureuse que j'avais occulté de ma mémoire cette nuit. Elle était revenue me hanter très souvent mais je n'avais jamais revu la scène dans son intégralité…jusqu'à ce soir.

Alors pourquoi je me sentais si mal maintenant. Les paroles du vampire tournaient dans mon esprit. _Je lui ressemblais beaucoup_. Mais à qui ? et pourquoi s'attendait-il à me voir ce soir là ?

Et tout d'un coup, je pensais : Les Cullen semblaient surpris de me voir…comme si ils voyaient…un fantôme !!!!

Non, je m'égarais. Mon esprit s'égarait. Je devais absolument joindre Jacob.

Je pris mon téléphone et composais son numéro.

_ Bonjour. Vous êtes bien sur la boite voc….

Ha c'est pas vrai !! Encore cette foutue boite vocale. C'était toujours pareil depuis une semaine que j'essayais de le joindre. Idem pour Embry, Sam et les autres de la réserve. Que pouvaient-ils bien préparer pour ne pas prendre le temps de ma rappeler après la centaine de message que je leur avais laissé.

Je soupirais. Je ne pourrais rien faire de plus ce soir. Je devais me calmer et priais pour que l'un d'eux prenne contact avec moi rapidement.

Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait toujours personne de l'autre côté de la chambre mais comme toujours, personne … Je devenais parano !

J'éteignais ma lampe avant de me replongeais sous les draps.

Le reste de la nuit fût agitée des images de la nuit de l'accident et je me réveillais en sursaut 15 minutes avant que mon réveil ne sonne.

J'avais toujours la même sensation d'être observée. Mais après vérification, j'étais toujours seule dans ma chambre.

Je dû me forcer à me lever pour rejoindre ma douche. L'eau chaude qui courait sur ma peau me réveilla légèrement mais j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Je restais un moment les deux mains de chaque coté du pommeau à attendre. Quand je sortais de la douche, je constatais que 45 minutes s'était écoulées depuis que j'avais abandonné mes draps.

J'allais encore devoir courir pour me rendre à mes cours aujourd'hui.

Heureusement, Marie m'avait montré un raccourci deux jours plus tôt pour me rendre à la salle ou nous avions cours aujourd'hui. Il suffisait de traverser le hall du conservatoire de musique plutôt que de le contourner comme j'en avais l'habitude.

Quand j'arrivais devant l'entrée du conservatoire, les couloirs étaient noirs de monde. Je me faufilais tout en gardant une allure rapide pour ne pas perdre de temps supplémentaire. A la dernière intersection avant la porte de sortie, je respirais en regardant ma montre. 7h57. Je serais peut être à l'heure finalement.

Je m'engageais rapidement dans le dernière coup et …

Bam…

J'étais encore une fois rentrée dans l'épaule de quelqu'un et je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois par terre, le regard de tous les étudiants présents braqués sur moi. Décidément, cette fac était trop dangereuse pour moi si j'étais incapable de faire 3 m sans rentrer dans quelqu'un.

Je relevais la tête pour voir qui était ma nouvelle victime. Il était là et il me regardait, toujours avec la même haine dans les yeux, mais toujours aussi beau. Edward Cullen.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me demander comment j'allais et il s'en allât sans plus me regarder.

Bien ! Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Si un vampire préférais partir en ma présence, t'en mieux.

Je me relevais et commençais à ramasser mes livres quand une petite voix m'interrompit.

_ Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

Je relevais la tête. Une petite brune les cheveux en bataille me tendait les livres que je n'avais pas eu le temps de ramasser, un sourire aux lèvres. Alice Cullen. Sa voix était magnifique, comme je me l'étais imaginée quelque jour plus tôt.

J'aurais du avoir peur qu'un vampire se tienne si près de moi mais je n'arrivais plus à penser tellement j'étais surprise qu'elle m'adresse la parole.

_ Il faut excuser mon frère. Il est un peu rustre parfois avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas. Moi, c'est Alice, Alice Cullen, et toi ?

Je me relevais et la regardais dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours le même sourire et rien dans son apparence ou son expression ne m'effraya. Elle n'avait pas cette allure sauvage et carnassière que j'avais toujours associée aux vampires. Elle était d'une exceptionnelle beauté. Le seul adjectif qui me venait à l'esprit pour la décrire était gentil !!!

Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits pour lui répondre :

_ Emma, Emma Swan.

Un sourire beaucoup plus large se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'une lueur de compréhension éclairait son regard.

_ Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Emma Swan. Me répondit-elle avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre à l'évocation de mon nom. Et qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'exciter comme cela ? J'espérais que ce n'était pas la perspective de faire de moi sa prochaine proie…

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ??? Vous comprenez mieux???**

** La suite des révélations un peu plus tard !!!!**


End file.
